draco x hot times
by Aria on the Planetes
Summary: i also wrote this in 2014 im sorry


**_continuing the trend of shitty fanfic i wrote in 2014 yehaw THIS IS UNFNihsed for a fucking reason_**

Harry was excited for another year at Hogwarts. Last year he had saved Ginny Weasley from the chamber of secrets, and he hoped for a quiet year this time. Of course, that wasn't going to happen because there was a mass murderer on the loose, trying to kill Harry. He wasn't thinking about that though, because He was currently on the Hogwarts express with his best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"How bad do you reckon Snape's gonna be this year Harry?" Ron asked him. Harry shuddered. Snape was his least favorite teacher.

"I think that Snape has to show you a bit more respect, now that you've saved someone's life." Said Hermione.

"That'll just make it worse." Harry said, with a vivid image of Snape's sneering face in his head. Any further chances of conversation was eliminated when their carriage door slid open and a girl with long black hair and blue eyes looked in.

"Everywhere else is full. Do you mind if I sit in here?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Ron said, motioning for her to sit. She sat down next to Hermione and pulled out a white mouse from her sweatshirt pocket.

"This is Nina." She said in an American accent, motioning to the mouse.

"And you are?" Asked Harry who was examining the mouse closely. He had never seen a mouse that white, or that small before.

"Im Emma. Im here as an American exchange student, and i'll be here until the end of seventh year!" She said, smiling. Harry looked at her. She was in sweatpants and a sweatshirt and she was currently pulling her long hair up in a ponytail.

"So who are you?" She asked, looking around. Harry started to worry. She didn't recognize him, that was good, but what if his name made her go nuts. He motioned for Hermione to go first.

"Im Hermione Granger." She said.

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter." He said, hoping that she wouldn't start to ask a bunch of questions. Emma, of course, knew who he was. Her uncle had told her everything.

"What year are you all in? Im in third." She asked, relieving Harry.

"We're in third year as well." Ron said and the girl looked relieved.

"Thats great! My uncle went here and he was the one who convinced me to do the exchange student program." Emma said, reaching for her mouse, who was having trouble getting back on the seats after being dropped by Ron.

"Who's your uncle?" Hermione asked, but just then the sweet trolley came. They all got a fair amount of sweets and then returned to their seats.

"What house do you reckon you'll be in?" Ron asked. Harry was wondering how she was going to be sorted when she answered.

"Well I have to go straight up to the headmasters office after we arrive at the castle. But im hoping for Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, from what I hear. Slytherin doesn't sound very nice though. My uncle's family was in it, but he was in Gryffindor." Her uncle's family was in Slytherin? Harry was starting to worry. "I have no idea where the headmaster's office is though. I have to go there to get sorted."

"I'll take you." Offered Hermione and Harry knew that she wanted to get to know her better.

"Thanks! I'm omitted from my first day, so that I can get to know the school. I hear you have a great library, and I have sort of an affinity for studying and I like doing homework, so I can't wait for my actual first day!" She said, and Harry looked at Hermione, who looked like it was Christmas.

"You'll be best mates with Hermione then." Ron said with his mouth full of taffy. Hermione turned to Emma and they started talking about study plans and other stuff. Harry and Ron just looked at each other.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Emma found a carriage, and before she got in, Emma paused and took a look at the therestrals. She didn't mind though. She knew what they were. once they got in, Ron's rat Scabbers crawled out of his pocket.

"You have a rat?" Emma asked Ron, who was trying to keep Scabbers on his lap.

"Yeah, Scabbers. He's a pain in the arse if you ask me." Ron said, shoving him back in his pocket. The rest of the carriage ride passed in conversation and laughter, it turned out Emma was actually pretty funny.

When they got to the castle, McGonagall greeted them, and Hermione left with Emma for the headmasters office.

"I do hope you are in Gryffindor." Hermione said as we walked up to the headmaster's office.

"I hope so too! So who is the headmaster anyways?" I asked, as we entered a courtyard.

"Albus Dumbledore. And he is rumored to be the most powerful wizard of all time." She said as we stopped in front of a stone gargoyle.

"Acid Pops." I said and it moved aside. "You coming?" I asked.

"Why not?" She said and followed me up the staircase. I walked into a room full of shiny objects, and a man with a beard and half moon spectacles greeted me.

"Hello Miss Black, Miss Granger." He said. "We must hurry, as the first years need the hat." Pointing to a hat on his desk. I walked over and put it on my head.

"Hmmm... An American student." It said and I wasn't even surprised. Hermione told me it talked. "Hmmm... A fertile mind but... I sense bravery. Better be... GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled and put the hat back on the desk.

Hermione gave me a hug and said "The boys will be so excited!"

"Congratulations Emma. Now if you could just go bring this hat down to McGonagall, so the first years can be sorted, please do. And Miss Granger, tomorrow you are excused from your studies to show Emma here around, and make sure tomorrow to get your thing from Professor McGonagall. You are excused. " He said and Me and Hermione walked down to the hall, talking about the common rooms and rules and classes. We walked to the entrance hall and handed the hat off to a nice looking teacher, And then walked in. It took my breath away. There was a ceiling that reflected the night sky and a bunch of floating candles. I took a seat next to Ron and looked at the table. There were a bunch of empty platters. Did they eat without us? Seeing the expression on my face, Ron answered my question.

"We didn't eat. The food magically appears on there." He said, and I sighed.

"Thats good cause Im starving!" I said and grinned, when Dumbledore got all our attention by shooting up red sparks from his wand.

"Before the feast begins, I would like to say a few words. Because serial killer Sirius Black is on the loose, dementors will be patrolling the grounds. It would be best not to get on the wrong side of them, because it is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. Therefore I warn each and every one of you give them no reason to harm you. On a happier note, we are pleased to welcome two new teachers this year. Professor Lupin, who kindly agreed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Rubeus Hagrid, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. On that note, let the feast begin!" He finished, and the school clapped. I specifically clapped for Hagrid and Remus, as they were both good friends of my uncle. I reached for some chicken legs and started eating.

"Emma, please tell me that Nina isn't swimming in my pumpkin juice." Harry groaned few minutes later, staring into his pumpkin juice.

"Gats scabbers" I mumbled with my mouth full of mashed potatoes. Harry plucked scabbers out and chucked him at Ron, causing me to laugh. A few minutes later when I finished, I started to panic. I need to make them think I don't know who my uncle is. My last name already gives away enough.

"Hey Hermione?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said, looking up from the remains on her plate.

"Who's Sirius Black?" I asked. She gasped and looked at Harry and Ron.

"He's a notorious serial killer who murdered 12 people and was sent to Azkaban and broke out and now wants to murder Harry." Ron answered.

"Great to know. You better sleep with one eye open Harry." I said matter-of-factly. He rolled his eyes and kept eating. It wasn't good that they seemed to hate him though.

After dessert was cleared, everyone got up and left the hall. I walked out with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"So where do we sleep?" I asked Harry, because I had no idea where.

"Just follow us." He said and I followed them up a staircase to a picture of a fat lady.

"This is the portrait hole that leads to the common room." Hermione said.

"You need a password, but since Percy already went in, we have no idea what it is."

"Its Fortuna Major." Ron said.

"Percy told me. He's my brother and he's a prat."

"Prat?" I asked as we walked into the common room.

"Right, forgot you were an American student, right then, pompous know it all..." But I wasn't listening anymore. I was busy examining the common room, which was red and gold all over.

"Lets get the good seats before they all fill up." Harry said and we walked towards four chairs by the fire. Everyone was staring at Harry, or rather the scar on his forehead. When we sat down, I decided to ask what It was all about.

"So what's with the scar on your forehead?" I asked once the common room was nearly empty, and Hermione and I had finished discussing courses. I noticed that she was taking so many she had to be at two places at once. I pushed that out of my mind though, and waited for Harry's answer.

"Well you see, when I was a year old, the most evil wizard of all time murdered my parents. His name was Voldemort. He tried to kill me too, but for some reason it didn't work." I noticed that Ron and Hermione shuddered at the name Voldemort.

"I see, the same thing happened to my parents. They were murdered while visiting London about 13 years ago by some Dark wizards. Ive lived with my brother since. And now im here with you guys!" I said, trying to smile, but the mention of my parents brought back horrible memories and I stood up.

"So Hermione, can you show me where the girls dormitories are?" I asked, wiping a tear from my face.

"Are you ok?" She asked, standing up.

"Yeah, fine, just got a little something in my eye." I lied. It looked like she didn't believe me, but she showed me to the dormitories anyways. I thanked her, then changed and went to bed.

As Hermione and I made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast today, I started to worry. What if they didn't like me anymore after they found out who my uncle was? Those thoughts were pushed out of my head by the sight of Harry and Ron at the table. They were having an animated discussion about Quidditch.

"What ya talking about?" I asked.

"Quidditch stuff. You wouldn't understand." Ron said. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Im considering trying out for chaser at the trials next week." I said. I actually was, because I considered myself a pretty good chaser.

"Cool, well i'm on the team as well. I reckon you'll get in if you're not half bad." Harry said as I grabbed a piece of toast.

"So Hermione, what's your first lesson today?"Ron asked. Hermione winked and proceeded to tell Ron how she was exempt from classes today to show me around, causing Ron and Harry to express that if they had known that, they would of volunteered.

"If it makes you feel better, we're gonna spend a lot of time in the library." I told them, which caused them to stop complaining. A few minutes later, we said goodbye to the guys and left for my 'tour' of the castle.

We didn't see the guys again until dinner. As I walked into the great hall, a sturdy looking guy came up to me.

"Im Oliver Wood" he said, shaking my hand.

"Im Emma." I said. Oliver looked like a Gryffindor, was I in trouble? "How can I help you?" I asked.

"Im captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We have an open spot for chaser, if you are interested." He said and I smiled. There was only one place he could of heard that from.

"Im interested, but shouldn't you hold a trial first?"

"Lets just see how you are first." He said. "Meet me at the Quidditch pitch tomorrow at seven. Do you have a broom?"

"Firebolt." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Wow, a Firebolt? Thats a couple hundred Galleons I reckon."

"My uncle brought it for me." I said and he seemed to understand.

"It was nice meeting you, and i'll see you tomorrow at seven!" He said and walked away, mumbling about Firebolts and Galleons.

"Comon, lets go find the guys." Hermione said and we walked to where they were.

"Which one of you told Oliver Wood about me?" I asked once I sat across from them. They both pointed at eachother.

"Oh man up. Which one of you did it?"

"It was me." Harry admitted. "I wanted a friend on the team so I persuaded Oliver to ask you."

"Thanks! I get to practice on my Firebolt now!" I stated and Ron's mouth fell open.

"Close your mouth." Hermione told Ron who hastened to close it before responding.

"A Firebolt! Wow can I have a go?" He asked with awe.

"After me, and if you don't crash it into that tree out there. It looks like a car crashed into that thing." I said, and Ron and Harry exchanged guilty looks at each other. I sighed. "You crashed a car into it, didn't you."

"What are you, a mind reader?" Harry asked and I grinned.

"Not exactly. I can read people really well. For example, from the look on his face, Ron is wondering if you can have babies with chicken legs." I said. I made that up, but they don't need to know that Ron wasn't thinking that, and I probably shouldn't of said that, but the look on their faces was PRICELESS. Ron looked mortified, Hermione looked like someone had slapped her with a day old tuna, and Harry looked Disgusted. I started cracking up, causing them to stare at me.

"What?" I asked between bursts of laughter.

"Your laugh, its so different..." Harry said and I rolled my eyes.

"'Merican, remember?" I blandly said and went back to my pork.

"Right." Ron said, still pink.

"Oh and Harry, That girl two spots down from you is laughing at the big sweat stain on your back." I told him, glancing at the girl who was intently staring at Harry's back.

"Glad Snape isn't here. He would of taken ten points from Gryffindor for 'Unsanitary backsides'." Ron directed at Harry, who was trying to use a spell to get it off. Hermione was laughing too hard to help, and Harry's backside had started smoking. I was laughing too hard to even make mention that I could fix it.

Once Harry and Ron had fixed his stain,(well, Hermione used scourgify) I remembered that I wasn't supposed to know who Snape was. On the way back to the dormitories, I decided to ask Harry who he was to cover myself.

"Snape?" Harry asked, after I inquired about who he was. "Bit of a bloke, he is. Hated my parents and all."

"Makes sense. I have him tomorrow after lunch." I said and Harry smiled.

"Hermione, Ron and I have potions too at that time." He said and I smiled.

"Well holy blimey is that a coincidence." I said, trying to sound British.

"It's Blimey. Just blimey." Ron corrected and I nodded. Just then, a pompous looking Slytherin strutted around the corner. I immediately recognized him as Draco Malfoy, one of my uncle's distant cousins. My mom and dad weren't related to my uncle, they had just been good friends. He glared at us, stopping just in front of Harry.

"Who's Harry's boyfriend?" I whispered to Ron and he cracked up.

"Draco Malfoy, he's a Slytherin and hates Harry's guts with a burning passion,"

"Sounds romantic," I joked and Ron snickered. Unfortunately that pulled Draco's attention to Ron and I.

suddenly the whole hogwart exploded. they all died. it was tragic. the end


End file.
